


Captain

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after "Marooned." Rip decides to get Mick under control in his own way (fucking). Rip is manipulative. Mick is violent. It's a bad plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

“We can’t just drop Mick off in 2016,” Snart told Rip. “My sister is there.” 

Rip sighed and said, “Well, we can’t just keep him in the brig. It’s not suitable for longterm confinement.” 

Rip had known Mick was a liability but he hadn’t expected anything like his latest betrayal. He hadn’t expected him to turn on Snart. He crossed his arms and looked at Snart pointedly, “I truly believed you could control Mick. And, in fact, I still do.” 

“Mick does whatever he wants. No one can control him,” Snart said.

“That is contrary to what I’ve seen,” Rip told him. “Or what I saw before your fight anyway. Is the problem that you can’t control him or that you don’t want to anymore?”

Snart’s mouth tightened. He didn’t even want to think about how bad things had gotten between him and Mick, let alone talk about it. He reluctantly said, “I’m very angry at Mick and I’m not exactly interested in… calming him down.”

It took him a moment, but Rip put it together. “You two are partners in more than just crime.” It wasn’t really a question, but Snart gave a quick nod to confirm. 

Rip walked out of the room. Snart called after him, “What the hell are you going to do?”

 

As soon as Rip walked into the brig, Mick pinned him against the wall. Well, we’re halfway there, he thought to himself. Unfortunately, Mick also had his arm against Rip’s throat, which was less than ideal. 

“Mick,” he said, trying to sound calm despite the feeling against his neck. “Let’s discuss things calmly.”

“Calmly isn’t my thing,” Mick said.

“Is ever walking on Earth again your thing? Because I’m the one who knows how to get you there, if you’ll recall.” 

Mick dropped him and then said, “With that fancy med bay, I’m sure I could mess you up pretty badly and you’d still survive. That could be fun.” 

"I have a better idea. Come on, let's go to my quarters," Rip said. When Mick didn't follow right away, he asked, "You prefer this tiny cell?" Mick followed him.

Once they were in his quarters, Rip said, “I think you could use my help convincing your partner that it’s not necessary to kill you,” Rip told him.

“Lenny wouldn’t want me dead,” Mick said. 

“I hate to break it to you, but that’s what he just told me was necessary.” When Mick pinned him against the wall again, Rip said, “Do you not know the saying about the messenger and not shooting him?”

“What?” Mick asked.

“Right. I forgot you’re illiterate.” Mick shoved him hard. Rip said, “You’re angry with me.”

“Of course I’m angry! You think I’m a moron,” Mick said.

“Yes, you must be terribly frustrated with me,” Rip said. 

Mick looked over him. He picked up on his tone, but felt sure he couldn’t be reading it right. 

Rip smiled encouragingly and said, “You can take out that frustration.” 

“What are you saying?” Mick asked, still sure it couldn’t be what it seemed like. 

“I’m saying you must be lonely,” Rip said. “Now that your partner’s put you in the dog house.” He tilted his head and asked, “Does that metaphor apply with the nature of your relationship? You’re pretty much always in the dog house. It’s just that for some reason now you’ve decided it bothers you.” 

“Shut up!” Mick said, shaking Rip. 

Rip tilted his head up as much as he could and kissed Mick lightly. 

Rip could see the wheels turning in Mick’s head as he debated whether he wanted to do this. Mick told him flatly, “I don’t like you.”

“And I detest you. What does that have to do with anything?” Rip asked.

Mick smiled a little and kissed Rip hard. Mick effortlessly moved his hands onto Rip’s ass, holding him up with his legs wrapped around his waist. Rip moaned happily. 

Mick set Rip down and bent him over the desk. As he pulled Rip’s pants down, he said, “If you have any limits, you should make them known now.” 

“Well, I’d prefer you not light me on fire,” Rip told him. 

Mick sighed and said, “Damn. People always rule that one out. Such a shame.” He slapped Rip’s ass hard. “Do you have any lubricant?” 

“Top shelf in the desk,” he said. 

As Mick got the bottle out, he asked, “You just have this?” 

“There are many attractive people on the ship. I prepared accordingly.”

“No condoms, though,” Mick said, smiling “I like that.” He ran a hand down Rip’s ass affectionately before he pulled his pants down and started lubing his dick up.

“I’m vaccinated against all of your 2016 VDs,” Rip said. “Thankfully, since I’m sure you have every last one of them.”

“You’re a rude, sarcastic little shit,” Mick told him as he pushed into him.

Rip groaned and said, “So is your partner. Ex-partner.”

Mick growled and started fucking him harder. Rip moaned. It had been a while since someone had really fucked him hard. And Mick was getting his frustrations out. Two birds, one stone. 

Mick pushed deep into Rip as he came. He groaned and softly said Leonard’s name, which was actually kind of a relief to Rip. He wasn’t prepared for Mick to get emotionally attached to him as more than a substitute for Snart. 

Mick ran his hand up and down Rip’s ass as he debated between his dislike for Rip and his desire to suck a cock. The latter won out. He flipped Rip over so that he was sitting on the desk and then started sucking him hard. 

Rip moaned. “Oh God yes,” he said. “I see now why Snart bothers keeping you around.” Mick reached a hand up and pulled on Rip’s nipple hard. “Shit,” Rip said. “Fine, fine, I take back my comment.” Mick squeezed Rip’s nipple one more time as a warning, then went back to focusing on sucking his cock. He bobbed his head up and down hard until Rip came in his mouth. He swallowed it all. 

Rip wrapped his arms around Mick’s neck. “Carry me to my bed?” he asked.

Mick snorted and asked, “You really expect me to do that, princess?”

“It would be fair. You’re the reason it would pain me to walk that far.” 

Mick petted his hair and said, “You forget that I like your pain.”

Rip could see that Mick’s demeanor was already different. He was being affectionate, even smiling a little. 

“Please?” he asked before giving Mick a llittle kiss. 

Mick laughed and tossed Rip over his shoulder. Rip wasn’t thrilled about the undignified position, but Mick had been ready to murder him a couple hours ago, so baby-steps. 

“Which one’s the bedroom door?” Mick asked. Rip pointed. 

When they were in the bedroom, Mick set Rip down, then he started pulling off his own clothes. Rip raised an eyebrow, “Are you staying?” he asked. 

“I don’t sleep alone,” Mick informed him. He bitterly added, “Until recently.”

Rip looked at him curiously and said, “Mr. Snart really is freezing you out.”

“And then he turns around and gets mad at me for being upset,” Mick said angrily. 

Rip petted Mick’s back and said, “That’s not fair.”

Mick looked at him suspiciously. 

“You’re a good lay. Let’s do it regularly,” Rip told him.

“You don’t have plans to drop me off somewhere or... get rid of me some other way?” 

“I’m not the one who thinks that seems necessary,” Rip told him. He felt Mick squeeze his hand, hard at the mention of Snart and how angry at Mick he was. Rip managed not to show his hand by smiling at that desperate touch. He sounded casual as he said, “And I am in charge, so…”

“Yeah,” Mick said. He wasn’t especially enthusiastic, but Rip knew how much that bit of acknowledgment of his own authority meant coming from Mick. 

He kissed him and said, “Good night, Mr. Rory.” 

Mick surprised Rip by pulling him close against him. Rip decided not to call him on the clingy move and to snuggle up to him instead. 

 

Rip tossed and turned for a bit while trying to fall asleep. He opened his eyes and realized that Mick was still awake. 

“I don’t sleep much,” Mick informed him.

Rip noticed that Mick was running his hand over Rip’s body and looking down at him with what almost seemed like admiration. Mick didn’t want Rip to get the impression that he thought he was handsome or anything like that, so he said, “You look very fragile.”

“I am,” Rip said. He leaned close to Mick and said against his ear, “I really do need someone to protect me.” He was mostly just saying it to be sexy, but it was true that he’d lost just about every physical fight he’d ever been in. Mick kissed down Rip’s neck. He made a mental note of how well hitting this particular button seemed to work for Mick. 

 

Rip woke up the next morning and felt a hard cock pressed against him. He opened his eyes and saw Mick, who was eagerly watching him. 

“Good morning,” he said. “Oh, did you want something?” 

“You said we should do it regularly,” Mick said.

“Good listening skills. You’re sharper than I give you credit for.” 

Mick rolled him over and slapped his ass. “I don’t like you talking to me like that!”

“Fair enough,” Rip said. “I apologize. Now, how about if you’re a good boy on your next mission, you can play with me all you want when we get back?” 

“You’re still being condescending,” Mick said.

“I am,” Rip said. “I’m also offering to be your little sex toy. Sometimes you gotta take the good with the bad.” 

Mick grunted in acknowledgment. “I’d really like it now,” he said. In case it would help his case, he added, “Captain.” 

Rip smiled. “I know you would. But you have to be patient.”

“Why?” Mick asked.

“Because people who’ve tried to choke me to death recently don’t get morning sex. Keep that in mind for the future.” 

Rip got up and went into his shower, feeling pretty good about how he’d handled this whole thing.

 

Rip gathered the team around to discuss their next mission. 

“I see we’re all still here,” Ray observed. 

“Yes, Mick is very sorry about almost getting everyone killed by time pirates and he won’t be doing it again,” Rip said. 

Snart tried to share a look with Mick, but Mick very intentionally averted his gaze. 

“Mr. Rory, Kendra, Sara and I will find Savage,” Rip said as Gideon projected a blueprint of their plan’s trajectory. “Mr. Snart, Mr. Palmer and Firestorm can stay here.”

“And why are we staying behind?” Snart asked.

“The ship requires some maintenance,” Rip explained.

“So, the mechanic and the scientists will stay and fix it. I’m better on the ground,” Snart said.

“Rip’s the boss,” Mick said. “His plan is the plan, Len.” 

Leonard stared from Mick to Rip. Mick smirked at his expression. 

“Well, now that that’s decided, let’s all get ready,” Rip said. 

“Can I have a word, Captain?” Snart asked, spitting out the last word with disdain. 

“He doesn’t want to talk to you,” Mick said, in a low growl. 

Rip had the instinct to outright laugh at Mick’s behavior. He also loved it. He managed not let either of those things show. 

“That’s alright. I’m happy to quell any fears you have, Mr. Snart.” He led Leonard to his quarters. Mick reluctantly let them go. 

Once they were behind closed doors, Leonard said, “I admire your initiative as a leader, but you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into. You’re playing with fire.” 

“All we did was talk. He needed a shoulder to cry on. You really hurt him,” Rip said.

“Don’t play games. Mick is unstable. You know that,” Snart said.

“All I know is you couldn’t keep your partner in line,” Rip said.

“I was giving him time to cool down. I know Mick better than anyone,” Snart said.

Rip smiled slightly and crossed his arms, “Then you’ll have no problem simply taking him back from me if that’s what you want.”


End file.
